<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The unwanted by TwilightSanSang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019659">The unwanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSanSang/pseuds/TwilightSanSang'>TwilightSanSang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Atiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSanSang/pseuds/TwilightSanSang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where being "gifted" is frowned upon, where anyone who is born with a gift is killed off instantly without any remorse. </p><p>Yet in this world,7 of the gifted remain, sailing the seas and causing terror. They are the rejects, the unwanted and the last of their kind... or are they?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Main pairing is Sansang 🥺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The towns are bustling as usual, folk rushing around carelessly, carrying out their daily cores. </p><p>My eyes are fixated on them as they throw around bags of gold without counting the contents as they gossip endlessly to each other. </p><p>I remain in the shadows, hidden from their view as I calculate. I jolt as I hear an inhuman growl, my eyes searching frantically to find the vessel of the noise. </p><p>As my eyes search wildly the sound happens again only, due to the pain in my stomach that followed I realise it's my own stomach begging for something to eat. </p><p>Please be patient. I plead to myself, hoping that my stomach would listen to me, as yet again another rumble sounds through me I knew it would not listen. </p><p>I couldn't even count how many days it had been since I'd last eaten, I'm starved, ravenous, my entire body craving something, anything to fill it. </p><p>I catch the lingering scent of a close bakery, my mouth watering and my eyes tearing up as my stomach is filled with pain.</p><p>Yet again I watch as the townsfolk carelessly throw their money away, envying each one of them that had even a silver coin. </p><p>My fingers twitch as an old temptation pushes itself forward from within me, my mind creating multiple scenarios for me to successfully steal even just a single coin. </p><p>Usually, I would try with everything in me to avoid the temptation, knowing the outcome was never worth the hassle. </p><p>Today however, my need for food controls my every movement, my mind irrational as I scan through the crowd to see who would make an easy target. </p><p>My eyes land on a rather plump lady, watching as she takes a bite out of a freshly baked pastry. </p><p>As a bright cheeked man, seemingly her husband, wraps an arm around her waist I decide that she wouldn't be a easy target. </p><p>Seconds after my eyes land on one of the higher ups of the town, a rather snotty man that I'd met one too many times and that shared a mutual hatred for me. </p><p>I don't spare him a second glance, knowing all too well it would be impossible to steal from him. </p><p>Somehow my eyes land on someone who definitely stuck out from the rest of the crowd, his raven hair with a singular streak of white drawing my attention to him. </p><p>He was an attractive man, one I hadn't seen around the village, his structured face and fox like eyes creating an almost godlike aura around him. </p><p>Perfect. I grin, noting how he seemed distracted each second due to the amount of women that were swooning at his feet. </p><p>I don't take much time to think of a plan, my eyes fixed on the bag of coins in his hands. </p><p>I slither my way out of the shadows, moving stealthily through the crowds of people and nearing the handsome man.</p><p>I wait for the opportune moment, not making my move until another female grabs his attention. </p><p>Much to my luck, it takes merely 30 seconds for that to happen. I move quickly, my body carelessly bumping into his and my fingers nimbly snatching the sack of coins. </p><p>I apologise profusely as he steadies me, feigning worry as he almost stumbled. "Are you alright?". For some reason, I feel a pang in my heart at the question. </p><p>He spoke to me softly, no hint of a grimace on his face like the rest of the townsfolk, no hint of disgust lingering in his eyes as he gazes at me. </p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry". I almost feel guilty as he smiles reassuringly at me so, before I can let my conscious get the best of me I take off in a sprint. </p><p>It took him a few seconds to realise what had happened and when he did I could hear his booming voice calling for me to stop. </p><p>I keep running however, running until my legs are burning, running until my lungs were squeezing tightly, struggling to function and running until I felt I finally lost him. </p><p>It's only when I see him turning the corner behind me that I take off again, my mind whirling as I'm unable to comprehend how he'd kept up with me.</p><p>I don't look where I'm headed, twisting and turning through ally after ally and even though I could feel myself getting lightheaded I keep on running.</p><p>The man calls after me time and time again and I am having a hard time figuring out how he's still hot on my trail, none of the townsfolk ever being able to keep up with me. </p><p>Due to my lack of attention, I'd stumbled onto the docks, the salty smell of the sea hitting my nose. Anyone normal person would've yielded at this point but, as I hear the man call out for me yet again I make the bright decision to scurry onto a ship. </p><p>In my defense, seeing how it was anchored, I doubted anyone would be using it at this hour of the evening. Convincing myself with my logic, I step onto a random ship, almost slipping on the wet floors. </p><p>I hold my breath as I hear the man coming towards to docks, his voice growing louder and louder. I can hear his footsteps bounding closer and closer, panic rising in my chest as I realise he's headed straight towards this ship. </p><p>"Well what do we have here?". I gasp in shock as a deep voice grumbles from behind me, twirling around to the source. </p><p>I take in his appearance, bright blue hair and sharp nose, little scars littered here and there on his skin. What catches my attention however is the compass tattoo on his collarbone. </p><p>My eyes double in size at the ink, flickering upwards to the sails only to see a white flag with stripes on it, my blood runs cold as I see the word aurora messily scrawled on it. </p><p>"Aw look, the little lambs afraid". A mint haired boy, that would almost resemble a puppy taunts, a sinister smirk on his face. </p><p>I can feel myself pale, my hands shaking with fear as I realise the situation I'd put myself. Only to make matters worse, the man I had stolen from walks onto the ship, leaning again a post and folding his arms. </p><p>"I thought I'd lost you". He states and I almost want to question the amazed look on his face. Instead my head starts spinning, the world twisting around with it. </p><p>"P-pirates". I whimper, almost crying as I hear them laughing at me. The next thing I know my eyes roll to the back of my head, my body hitting the floor harshly and my mind going completely blank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My nose scrunches as I smell something fishy, my stomach churning and my body launching forward in a coughing fit . I glare harshly at the blue haired boy from before, noticing the smelling salts in his hands. </p><p>My glare fades however as I realise the position im in, 6 men towering over me. Each giving me deadly gazes as they silently scrutinise me. </p><p>"Who are you?". I flinch at the loud voice, my body shaking as the short man leans closer to me. I gulp nervously at his gaze, something about the power he was emitting telling me he is the captain. </p><p>"K-Kang Y-Yeosang". I stutter, my cheeks turning a light pink as a few of them snicker. "Well Kang Yeosang, would you like to tell me why you were stealing from my crew mate?". </p><p>I knew, trust me I knew he wasn't asking. I knew he was demanding that I answer his question yet, for some reason unknown to me, my body doesn't comply with my screaming mind. </p><p>I almost cry as he slams his hand on a nearby table side when I shake my head, cowering away from the angry male.</p><p>My heart hammering he he grips on to my chin tightly, forcing me to hold eye contact with him. "You'll tell me boy or you'll be sent down to the cells". </p><p>I knew it wasn't a threat, he was making a promise but, yet again I find myself defying him. "N-No please I'm sorry". I cry, my words slurred due to his hold and my breathing hitching as I realise what I'd done. </p><p>"I can make him talk captain". I watch in horror as a burly boy who seemed to be around my age  cracks his knuckles. One look at him and I know just one of his hands was enough to break me in half. </p><p>"Now now boys that's not how we treat a guest. Pretty boy will talk, won't you?". I'm frozen as his eyes narrow on me, my body riddled with fear and unable to produce any sound. </p><p>"Captain let go of him". My eyes move wildly to look at the man I'd stole from, fear taking over as I begin to think that he wishes to do much worse to me than the captain.</p><p>The captain grits his teeth, clearly not happy about the interruption. After tightening his grip on my jaw again, he lets out a sneer before letting me go. </p><p>"What are you doing San?". A lean, intimidating man asks, his dark brows moving downwards as his eyes create small slits. </p><p>The man I’d  stolen from, now presumably named San gives the man a look, the other crewmates doing the same. </p><p>"Nice going Seongwha now he knows his name".<br/>
"Yunho you literally just did the same!".<br/>
"Fuck you Mingi".<br/>
"Jongho hit him".<br/>
"Don't you da-". </p><p>"ENOUGH!". I flinch as the captain yells, my brain whirling as I put names to the faces of the men in the room. The captain lets out a sigh as they quiet down, rubbing his temples. </p><p>"You're all imbeciles". He hisses, glaring at each of his now sheepish men. Somehow, even though they seemed so small at that moment, I couldn't help but still feel intimidated.</p><p>San stalks towards me sounding out the chaos that is his crew mates and hesitantly taking a seat on the edge of the cot. </p><p>"How did you manage to run for so long? I chased you for over an hour". I frown at his question, not being willing to answer him. After a moment of my silence he notices this and nods his head. </p><p>"Do you usually steal?". I shake my head swiftly at his question, hanging my head in shame. I curse myself inwardly, wishing I hadn't given into my hunger this morning. </p><p>"Look dollface I know this situation isn't exactly ideal but, I'm trying to keep you alive here so you need to give me some answers". Although he wore a cocky smirk on his face, San spoke to me with care, his voice soft and his eyes warm. For a moment I almost couldn't believe they were the eyes of a pirate. </p><p>My throat feels dry as I try to think of any possible excuse I could tell them, my fingers twitching nervously as I feel their stares burning into my back.<br/>
Although in the process of me creating multiple lies in my head, the conversation thankfully changes it's course. </p><p>"I wonder how Wooyoung didn't see this coming". San mumbles and for some reason this shocks the rest of them, silence filling the room as they appear to be deep in thought. </p><p>It's only as I try to open my mouth that I hear loud footsteps bounding towards us. The doors to the cabin swing open, revealing a wild, silver haired boy who's blue eyes were instantly piercing into my soul. </p><p>His cheeks are flushed red and there's a thin layer of sweat coating his skin that makes me assume he'd ran all the way to this cabin. </p><p>He seems surprised by my presence but, at the same time seemed to almost recognise me which couldn't be possible as I'd never met the man before in my life. </p><p>His mouth opens in shock and a dazed look takes over his face, his blue eyes turning a ghastly white. Who I assume to be Mingi (judging solely off the random names they’d screamed earlier) is instantly by his side, rushing to rub a comforting hand on his shoulder and mumbling careful words to the boy. </p><p>When the boy is snapped out of his daze his eyes are still fixed on me, wide with what appears to be disbelief. He looks me up and down, taking in every feature I have as I stare at him in discomfort. </p><p>"Wooyoung what did you see?". The captain asks, his voice dark as he questions the boy who was still slightly dazed. </p><p>I almost want to question what he meant, the words being at the very tip of my tongue but, the two words the silver haired boy utters halts me. </p><p>"He's gifted". He chokes out, many exclamations of disbelief following. They almost seemed to telepathically communicate as, one sharp look from him and everyone was staring at me in curiosity. </p><p>The familiar feeling of discomfort seizes me as I'm held captive under their watchful eyes, my heart beating so loudly I fear it is about to rip out of my chest. </p><p>I can feel my throat closing over as they give me questioning looks, fear riddling my body yet again as I prepare myself for possible  death.</p><p>"He can't be gifted we would've known". The captain states, his face stern but, a slight tremor in his voice lead me to believe that he himself didn't believe his own words. </p><p>"Yeah there's no way. You would've seen him... right?". Wooyoung mulls over Mingis words, his face distraught as he shakes his head. </p><p>They all had fearful looks on their faces, staring at me in pure silence and I can feel an overwhelming amount of anxiety building in my stomach. </p><p>It takes seconds before I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks, sobs wracking my body and my hands clumsily pushing my body to the floor. </p><p>I ignore the sharp pain in my knees from hitting the ground so hard, bowing at all the men in front of me as I continue to cry. </p><p>"P-please don't k-kill me please". I sob, my hands rubbing together as I plead to them, not moving from my bowing position.</p><p>The silence is unnerving as I continue to beg for my life, not a sound made other than the squeaky hiccups that leave me in between my pleads. </p><p>I flinch as a body kneels before mine, almost passing out as a hand takes hold of my chin. Unlike the captains harsh hold, this hand was gentle, guiding me until I'm facing them. </p><p>"No one on this ship will harm you". San mumbles, his thumbs moving to wipe the tears from under my eyes.</p><p>Against my better judgment, I find myself trusting his words. Perhaps it was because of the kindness in his eyes, just how they were before I'd stolen from him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry". I cry out before I can stop myself and I know I would've bowed my head if he hadn't have been holding my head up. </p><p>"Can you tell me why you stole from me?". He asks again and seeing how they already knew what I wished to hide, I found myself giving in to his request. </p><p>"Was hungry". I mumble, my hand ghosting over my stomach. His eyes soften even more, his arms moving to help situate me back onto the cot. </p><p>"When was the last time you ate?". He asks eyebrows furrowing. "I can't remember... a few weeks?". I hear a loud gasp at my revelation, tilting my head I notice it was Yunho who had made the sound. </p><p>"That's why he was so light!". He concludes, slapping the arms of Jongho. </p><p>“Can we trust him?”. The captain questions, obviously directed at Wooyoung. The latter stare at me for a moment before nodding his head and for some reason, that relaxes the other crew members entirely. </p><p>“Bring him something to eat”. The captain orders and Yunho complies without hesitation, rushing out of the room. </p><p>Although everyone else had visibly relaxed, I remain rigid, not sure how to react.The only ones who were still looking at me with even a hint of distrust was the captain and Mingi, for some reason that made me feel at ease. At least two of them aren't crazy. </p><p>"He's important captain. Really, really important". The captain mulls over Wooyoungs statement  and I find myself feeling apprehensive at how he'd emphasised his words.</p><p>Just as the captain opens his mouth to reply, a loud bang is heard, almost sounding like a cannon and Yunho lets out a loud yell, chills shooting down my spine as everyone instantly turn deadly. </p><p>"WERE UNDER ATTACK".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San leaves my side in an instant, the pirates moving quickly, snatching weapons from hidden compartments I wouldn't even have thought to look for. </p><p>My ears ring as the captain barks orders loudly, his crew complying without a single ounce of defiance. They move quicker than I can think, bounding out of the cabin and onto the deck in seconds . I find myself following them, my hands trembling as I see another ship merely centimetres away from ours. </p><p>I watch mouth agape as the crew rush to different parts of the ship, weapons at ready and preparing themselves for an what appears to be an inevitable fight.</p><p>I catch sight of Yunho, letting out a breath of relief as I spy a sword clutched tightly in his grasp. The relief doesn’t last long however as a hurdle of armed men leap on to the ship, barley giving me time to blink before they are already charging forwards in hopes to kill. </p><p>"Hey Kang". I'm knocked out of my state of shock by Seongwha shaking my shoulder roughly, the faintest look of concern gracing his features. "Go back into the cabin and lock the door". He orders shoving a key into my palm and shoving me back without giving any time for objection. </p><p>I do as instructed , not having to be told twice as I stumble to lock myself in the room. I watch from the stained window as a in horror as the pirates are very clearly outnumbered by the intruders. They won't survive this. </p><p>Much to my disbelief, the crew fights the intruders with ease. It was inhuman, they move agilely and seem confident, almost as though they were playing a game. </p><p>Hongjoong seems far too cocky, even while surrounded a sickening grin remains on his face and he seems to almost be laughing each time someone attempts to strike him. </p><p>The others have similar attitudes, Wooyoung practically dancing as he fights and Jongho visibly taunting his opponents and Mingi seems to be enjoying the fight, toying with them like a game of cat and mouse. </p><p>Each of them are taking on at least 4 men at a time yet, they keep a steady pace, no major injuries so far. I almost felt like my eyes were playing tricks on me. Any human would be dead by now ? </p><p>My eyes fixate on San after a moment fascinated as his usually playful persona vanished as he moves swiftly, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed as he avoid being sliced, his hands moving skilfully to swipe back. </p><p>For a second, his eyes lock with mine and I can see his pause of hesitation. My gaze trails to behind him, eyes widening as I spot someone standing directly behind him, a choked out scream leaving my lips as a sword is plunged through his stomach. </p><p>San lets out a bloodcurdling scream, his hand claiming over the open wound as the attacker rips the sword out to stab him again. </p><p>I watch frozen as San weakly blocks the attack, clearly using adrenaline to try and keep himself alive. What do I do? What do I do?</p><p>My eyes travel wildly to see if anyone else had noticed his injury and I panic seeing how they were all too busy fighting their own battles. The panic only grows as my eyes find Wooyoung only to see  a dazed expression take over his face yet again. </p><p>Against my better judgment, I sprint to the door, unlocking it with my trembling hands and pleading inwardly that Seongwha won't kill me if I manage to survive. </p><p>A stupid decision on my part, seeing how I am unarmed but, I try to keep my focus on helping San. Only seconds out of the cabin and I’m already colliding with one too many people. </p><p>Although my panic is rising, I take a deep breath trying to figure out what to do. As someone begins to charge towards me I start moving forward, trying my hardest to push through all the bodies. </p><p>I practically crawl my way through the battle, narrowly avoiding getting a sword to the throat a few times.</p><p>Unfortunately luck was not by my side as I notice a sword pointing straight towards my back a second too late. </p><p>Before I can even scream though, the man drops to the floor like a sack of potato’s, blood spewing everywhere and I move frantically to see who saved me. </p><p>I lock eyes with Wooyoungs for a moment, the look of worry in his eyes making my toes curl, he gives me a tight lipped smile and he nods his head in Sans direction, I give him a nod of thanks, scampering off yet again to find San .</p><p>I barley even get 3ft away from him before a huge, burley man is blocking my path. “SERIOUSLY YOU CANT WAIT 4 MINUTES”. I yell, regretting the words the moment they spew. My hearts pounds uncontrollably as he  lifts his sword high, ready to strike me. The familiar feeling of electricity tingles in my fingertips as I prepare to protect myself. </p><p>Suddenly, his face contorts with pain and a sword pokes out right where his heart should be and I don't know whether to cry at the sight or be relieved as when his body drops to the floor, San is standing behind it. </p><p>“Is this like a regular thing that you guys do? I swear the same thing just happened two seconds ago and HOLY SHIT YOURE BLEEDING LIKE A LOT”. San scoffs as I ramble, a look of fury evident on his face. </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?". He seethes, stepping over the body like it's nothing and grabbing onto my arm harshly. </p><p>"You're hurt". I mumble, trying not to gag as I notice how just much blood was escaping the wound. "I'll be fine, you need to get back". He attempts to shove me away but, due to his lack of strength he stumbles. </p><p>I hold him upright with everything I had in me, my brain going into a frenzy  as 3 men advance towards us. </p><p>“We’re gonna die. We’re gonna die. we’re gonna die”. I chant, knowing there was no way in hell I could keep San standing upright  and use my gift at the same time. </p><p>Just as I prepare myself to let go of San and try to stay alive, a shrill shriek rings out, a pitch so high it practically created  sound waves as it literally shakes the ship.</p><p>I watch in terror as the men start screaming in agony, blood dripping from their eyes and ears as they fall to the floor, withering in pain and pleading for the sound to stop. </p><p>My brows furrow as I realise that although I can hear the sound loud and clear, it is not having the same affect on me, almost as though I’m surrounded by an invisible barrier it cannot reach. </p><p>I look around trying to find what had caused the noise, only to have my mouth drop as I find Wooyoung, white eyed and mouth agape with literal soy waves flowing out of his body that would be naked to the human eye. </p><p>His scream dies down after a moment, the fighting coming to a halt as all the men were now practically paralysed on the floor. </p><p>"IS EVERYONE OKAY?". The captain yells, his crew rushing to the middle of the deck to where Wooyoung is practically collapsing, visibly drained. </p><p>Wooyoung shakes his head, leaning on Mingi for support as he points in the direction of San and I. I gulp as Seongwha almost seems to glare at me before his face contorts with worry. </p><p>"Shit!". He exclaims, rushing over to us and taking Sans weight for me, holding the poor boy up. I watch helplessly as the captain  gives out more orders for the crew to dispose of the bodies. </p><p>Jongho doesn’t hesitate picking up body after body and throwing them into the ocean with ease, Mingi gently guiding Wooyoung to lean on Yunho before joining the captain at the helm working quickly to get us as far away from the other ship as possible. </p><p>Yunho and Wooyoung rush over to us, Yunho making it his job to help Seongwha after ensuring that Wooyoung can stand on his own. "Quick we need to get him to the medical room". Seongwha states, his voice strained and I could tell he knew how fatal the wound was. </p><p>Wooyoung approaches me carefully, laying a gentle hand on my cheek, ignoring how I flinch away from his touch. </p><p>"Y-youre gifted?". I question, my voice cracking as I will myself not to cry and he  gives me a gentle smile, one that doesn't quite reach his eyes. </p><p>"We all are". He whispers, his voice soothing, although he’s talking to a frightened animal as he hesitates for a moment, taking a deep breath as he stares at me inquisitively. “You know how to heal him?". He asks and for some reason, I get the feeling that he already knows the answer. </p><p>Although delayed, I nod my head timidly, my eyes fixed on the gushing wound as Seongwha removes Sans shirt. </p><p>"Do what you have too". Wooyoung encourages, his hand rested gently on my shoulder guiding me over to Sans side. "Wooyoung I have no time for whatever you're about to say". Seongwha snaps as I kneel down, his hands moving to rip some of Sans shirt while Yunho applies pressure to the wound. </p><p>"Will you trust me?". Wooyoung pleads, eyes begging Seongwha and for some reason this catches Jonghos attention, him joining the rest of us for a moment after tossing another body overboard. </p><p>San groans loudly and Seongwha instantly snaps his head to look at the wound. He knows he can't heal him. It was sad, the look of defeat on Seongwhas face as he slowly leans back a bit clearly at a loss for what to do. </p><p>He seems to contemplate his options for a second but, as a deep groan rumbles from San when Yunho presses down a little too harshly, he seems to make up his mind, letting out a huff. </p><p>"You hurt him and I'll fucking kill you". Seongwha threatens, his eyes narrowing at me and I gulp, nodding my head shakily knowing that he meant it. </p><p>I lean slightly closer to San, looking to Wooyoung before I even touch him, feeling a slight rush of confidence as the other gives me an encouraging smile. </p><p>I take a deep breath, my fingers tingling for the second time in this day and I almost smile at the jolts of electricity flowing through me. </p><p>"You need to move your hands". I mummer, hovering my own above Yunhos. "If i do he'll die". Yunho snaps, his eyes weary as they look into my own. </p><p>"Please". I plead, knowing I wouldn't have much time if he kept stalling. He continues to hesitate and I lose my patience, almost snapping when a hand grabs onto Yunhos wrist. </p><p>"Let him do it". San wheezes, tugging on Yunhos wrists. Yunho frowns at him but, with much reluctance moves his hands away. Sitting in the same stance as Seongwha who looked ready to pounce on me the minute something goes wrong. </p><p>I shift over to where Yunho had originally been sat, placing my hand delicately on the wound, flinching as San hisses. </p><p>I take my other hand and place it on his, leaning over to face the other. "You need to stay awake for me okay? This is going to hurt for a single second but, you need to push through it". </p><p>"Just get it over with". I almost laugh at his stubbornness but, keep it in knowing that it wasn't the appropriate time. </p><p>"Hold his hand and keep him awake". I order, almost surprising myself with how confident I sound. Seongwha looks like he wants to protest but, a sharp look from Wooyoung makes him comply. </p><p>I roll my shoulders, relaxing slightly before letting the electricity within me come to life. It had been a while since I used my gift and it feels exhilarating being able to do so. </p><p> </p><p>The familiar soft pink hue emits from my finger tips, little statics of electricity bubbling from within it. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes before lightly hovering my hands over Sans wound. </p><p>The sparks  cauterises it instantly, the sound of the flesh burning causing Seongwha to yell at me in panic as San let's out a short scream.</p><p>I ignore the both of them, my mind focused solely on healing San. Soon, the electricity fades every so slightly, the pink hue turning into a bright glow as I will myself to heal him. </p><p>I fight back a smile as I hear Seongwha letting out a breath of relief and someone repeatedly making awed noises as they watch the wound heal. </p><p>Soon Sans loud groans turn into short huffs and my magic dims, signifying that it had did it's job. When I open my eyes, I'm met with with 5 people staring at me in total shock. </p><p>I look down to Sans wound, almost gasping in excitement as I find it fully healed, only the tiniest line of a scar remaining. </p><p>"The scar will fade within a week". I state, smiling brightly at San who looks a lot more lively now. "That was amazing". Jongho states and I flush at the compliment. </p><p>I turn my head in attempt to hide my flustered state but, find myself making eye contact with the captain, Mingi stood by his side and I know they had both seen what I'd done. </p><p>I gulp as he whispers something to Mingi before the taller looks at him in surprise. Both of them going back and forth before Mingi bows and walks dowm the steps heading straight towards us. </p><p>I gulp as he stands right in front of me, slightly  intimidated by his presence. "Mingi you're scaring the babie". Wooyoung chides, jumping slightly to hit the tallers head. </p><p>I expect Mingi to get mad but, he just ... melts? When Wooyoung starts laughing, completely whipped for the shorter. "What baby?". Mingi asks, raising his voice slightly in panic. </p><p>"I've adopted him he is now my babie". Wooyoung coos, pinching my cheeks and I almost have heart failure, wondering how the blue eyed boy seemed to already be so fond of me. </p><p>"Woo you don't kn-". <br/>"I've seen it don't question me peasant". Yet again I'm left to ponder his words in confusion, nothing really clicking for me yet. </p><p>I ignore them bickering as I try to wrack my brain to figure out exactly what gift Wooyoung has, trying to remember the events that had taken place previously. </p><p>"OH MY GOD!". I exclaim, pointing at Wooyoung in shock who lets out the highest pitched laugh I've ever heard.</p><p>"YOURE PSYCHIC". I shout, blushing as I realise they were all looking at me in amusement. "One of my many charms darling". Wooyoung grins proudly and for a moment I envy him, wishing I could be as proud of my gifts. </p><p>Mingi clears his throat, drawing my attention back to him. "Captain wants to see you". He states and I falter for a moment, smile dropping from my face instantly looking up to where the captain was. </p><p>"If he tries to throw you overboard don't panic". I look at Yunho in horror not understanding how any of them found that amusing but, as they all chuckle I realise it must be an inside joke. </p><p>"Don't keep him waiting". Seongwha states, helping San to stand up after making sure the other was definitely healed. </p><p>I gulp, stumbling my way across the deck and towards the helm. I almost fall walking up the slippery steps, luckily catching myself before my face hits the plank. </p><p>I probably look like a deer in headlights as I head towards the awaiting captain, his gaze already fixed on me as he gestures for me to come forward. </p><p>He motions for me to stop as I'm practically touching the wheel, looking me up and down for a moment as though he could see through my soul. "You saved one of my men". He states, his voice powerful yet, I could hear the faint gratitude within it.</p><p>He shifts his gaze forwards, likely noticing how uncomfortable I seem. “There's a port around a days journey from here, we could leave you there if you'd like". I look at him in shock, not quite sure why he was sparing me. </p><p>"Oh". I mumble, subconsciously frowning as I realise the 'life' I would have to go back to. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad. He side eyes me for a moment, a glimmer appearing in his eyes as he clears his throat. </p><p>"Put your hands on the wheel". He orders, shifting himself away from it. Although confused, I do as told. My hands awkwardly grasping at the wooden device. </p><p>"Relax and look straight ahead". Even though he could feel my quizzical stare, he ignores me. Staring forwards at the sea and with hesitation I do the same. </p><p>For a moment, my gaze fixes on his crew. A ghost of a smile finds its way to my face as I see Wooyoung laughing loudly, poking where Sans wounds should be as Seongwha shouts at him in panic. </p><p>Afterwards though, my eyes look further ahead and I find myself relaxing slowly. It was a peaceful sight, the sails moving lightly in the wind and the water ahead seemingly changes colour as the sun sets. </p><p>"Have you ever thought of a life at sea?". Hongjoong asks, knocking me out of my blissful state. "It's never been a thought of mine". I reply honestly, never having thought it would be possible for me. </p><p>"My crew could use an extra pair of hands". He hums, the glint in his eyes getting stronger as he looks at me. </p><p>"Are you?". I don't finish the sentence, gesturing strangely with my hands but, it seems he understand me as he lets out a small laugh covering it up with a cough. </p><p>"A healer would be of use to us". He states, giving me a half smirk. I stare at him mouth agape, somehow finding myself being filled with hope. </p><p>"Can you offer your loyalty?". He questions, his tone serious as his eyes bore into mine. "Yes". I blurt out, almost too quickly. He cocks a brow at me but nods his head. </p><p>"Then I suppose one more crew mate wouldn't be bad". He hums and I feel myself brighten up. "Really?". I ask, my voice small, almost childlike and I curse myself inwardly, not understanding why I was agreeing so easily. </p><p>"Can you accept the fact that you'll have to work hard to earn our unconditional trust?". I nod my head at him instantly, knowing fitting in here wouldn't happen in the blink of an eye. </p><p>“You also understand that you won’t be an official crew mate, at least not until we can trust you. Think of it as a temporary contract”. He states and I nod my head, knowing that he was just as weary of me as I am of him. </p><p>"Then I Cross my heart. So what do ya say?". He asks and I can't help the smile that stretches across my face. Even though I know it will take a lot of adjusting and I’m still not entirely sure they won’t kill me, I can’t help wanting to learn more about my people. "Aye aye captain". I grin, saluting him, almost laughing as momentary regret takes over him. </p><p>"Oh my god you're like a younger Wooyoung". He groans, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dinner will be ready soon. Now, go meet the crew properly kid". He orders, his hand waving me away. </p><p>"Aye aye captain". I repeat with a silent giggle, rushing away as he sighs heavily. "STOP SAYING THAT". He calls out as I'm already down the steps. </p><p>I jog over to Wooyoung, Mingi and Seongwha, eyes darting to a still slightly weakened San. "You'll feel better in the morning". I state, smiling at the boy as he continues to lean on Seongwha for support. </p><p>"Thank you". He mumbles, giving me soft grin. "Yunhos gone to cook so you'll have something to eat soon". Mingi states, his posture slightly tense and I could tell he's still weary of me. </p><p>My stomach gurgles at the mention of food and I'm suddenly reminded of the pain. "I'm sorry". Seongwha blurts out, distracting me from the aching in my belly. </p><p>I glance at him in confusion, not understanding what he was apologising for. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm not usually like that". He states almost bashfully. </p><p>"It's fine... given the circumstances I'm sure anyone in their right mind would act the same". I reply, shrugging my shoulders. </p><p>"We should get you both a set of clothes". Wooyoung chirps, gesturing between San and I. My cheeks noticeably heating up as I finally realise I'd touched the shirtless males body, ignoring his gaze. </p><p>I trudge behind them as they lead me below deck, trusting them blindly as they lead us into a room and tell me to wait with San while they find us something to wear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>